


The Mind Sifter

by BettyBufon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 Errand of Mercy, M/M, Mind Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon
Summary: Kor makes good on his threat.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Kor, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: James T Kirk/Kor





	1. Chapter 1

Neither Kirk nor Spock dare move a muscle, surrounded by Klingons as they are. Heavy eyebrows are a defining trait of Klingons, and Commander Kor has the ugliest brow of them all. Unlike the delicacy of the Vuclans, Klingons seem to have little regard for shapeliness, and instead allow them to end in one long, forked prong.

"Why does this one not talk?" Kor says, as he zeroes in on Kirk. "Does he have no tongue?"

Kirk focuses on his eyebrows, and says nothing.

Coursing beneath his stiff posture is barely controlled anger, anger he didn't know he had towards the Klingons, and resentment. _Well, of course I hate the Klingon's,_ he reasons. _They're violent imperialists. Murderers. Conquistadors and thieves._ It's only now, standing face to face with Kor's ugly forehead, that he realises the feeling may not be entirely- and here, his mind speaks with the voice of Spock- _logical._

_Intentional or not, it was Klingon ship that delayed the supplies to Tarsus_ _IV_ _. If it weren't for_ _them-_

Kirk laces his fingers together, and casts a glance at Spock, who raises an eyebrow slightly.

Kirk straightens up. "I have a tongue," he says, perhaps too belligerently, for Kor blinks, and a strange smirk forms on his face. He has a strong jaw, hidden as it is by strange tufts of facial hair, and a surprisingly dainty nose. Round, like a button.

Kor begins to circle around him. "Good, then you will be taught how to use it."

A jolt runs through Kirk, and he lowers his hands. He knows he's doing a terrible job at disguising as a meek local civilian, but he finds he can't do a thing about it. Every instinct inside him screams to fight.

The Commander's breath is hot on his neck, and he turns his head slightly. Expression raised a fraction, mouth neutral, challenging- questioning. Kor seems to pick up on the silent dissent, because he turns his attention instantly to Spock.

Spock insists that he is a simple merchant, which Kor doesn't believe. Won't trust a Vulcan, regardless. "The Vulcans are members of the Federation," Kor says, dismissively.

"Put him in the mind sifter," he says, and the other Klingons grab hold of Spock roughly. They drag him towards the door, and-

"Don't take him," Kirk pleads, unable to stop himself. Kor turns to him, almost amused.

"Now, why would you ask a thing like that?"

Kirk steadies himself. "Because he is my friend."

Kor smiles cruelly. He looks between them, clearly putting two and two together. Kirk's stomach tightens.

"Then you have poor choice in friends."

_It's been a long time since anyone's said no to_ _Kor_ _,_ Kirk reasons. _He_ _seems_ _to find it fascinating._

Spock grunts in complaint as they frogmarch him from the room, and Kor gestures to Kirk.

"Have him taken to the war room. He and I are going to have a little talk."

Breathing through his nose, Kirk forces himself to calm, and follows the guards mutely.

*

Spock sits in the chair, as directed, and allows a scowl to show on his face. Kor raises an eyebrow at that, and tightens the band of metal around Spock's forehead. He leans in close, and sticks something cold against his temple.

  
"I thought Vulcans pride themselves on their emotionlessness," Kor murmurs in his ear.

Spock hums, and gives the Klingon a side-on look. "Boredom is not an emotion."

Kor laughs thunderously, and gestures to the two guards beside him. "Then allow me to make this interesting for you."

He stands back, as the machine emits a high-pitched whine, and his mind is flooded by light.

*

When Spock enters the room, Kirk's hands are on him in an instant, feeling his arms for signs of damage. "Are you-?"

  
"I'm quite alright, Barona," Spock says, before he can even finish the question.

Kirk blinks, and belatedly remembers the false identities bestowed upon them by the Organians. He's once again impressed- although not surprised- that the Vulcan can slip so readily into the charade. He releases Spock's arms, but remains close to him, ready to fight if necessary.

There's a strange vulnerability in the way he holds himself, and, despite his protestations, Kirk can see he is _not_ fine _._

*

Exploding the supplies was a drastic decision, but they had to do _something._ The Organians sat through the invasion with a continued disinterest, insisting, in their continued, peculiar way, that no harm would come to them.

As soon as the explosions die down, Kirk is on his feet again, prepared to run to-

"Captain," Spock grabs him by the arms, and pulls him behind a pillar. "It's too late to run. I suggest we hide here."

Kirk stills. "Why?" He asks, breathlessly.

"If we run, the Klingons will undoubtedly find us." He's still holding Kirk's arm, and he squeezes his wrist gently before releasing him.

"And if we don't?"

"There is a slim chance that the Klingon's won't find us."

  
Kirk crouches down, and slides his hands into Spock's. "So, bad odds, or bad odds," he breathes.

Spock nods. "Four thousand, seven hundred and fifty to-"

Pulled by invisible strings, Kirk kisses him. Spock's hands find his waist, as he kisses him firmly in return.

"And now we wait," Kirk exhales. He rests his head against Spock's chest, and the Vulcan wraps his arms around him; resting his chin on the top of Kirk's head.

They remain like that until the Klingon's find them.


	2. Chapter 2

_He's burning, burning, and he wants nothing more than to give up._

"No," Kirk grunts. "N-"

_Remember what_  
 _Spock taught you._

_Spock taught you?_

_Y- no_

_What_   
_did he_   
_teach_   
_you,_   
_Captain?_

Kirk gasps,  
shakes his head.  
The pain is barely-

"AHHH  
HHHHH  
hH-"

c  
on  
tro  
lled.

_Oh, come now,_   
_I was enjoying_   
_our conversation._   
_Don't_ _retreat-_

He gasps.  
"Spock-"

Kor grins.

_That's_

_right, Captain._

_Show me_

_Spock._

There's a burst of heavy breathing, and Kirk can actually

f e e l the rise and fall of his chest, with a painful clarity.   
He hadn't thought he had  
broken any bones in the   
fall from the   
explosion-

_Spock held me_   
_There was no fall_   
_from the explosion_

_What did Spock_  
 _teach you, Captain?_  
 _How can you_ _resist_   
_the mind sifter?_

_Ggg_ _?_

_Tell me!_

_The square root of pi_   
_is one point seven seven two_ _five-_

He's beaten for his efforts, and suddenly, the broken ribs make sense.

_I remember._

_You remember?_   
_You remember Spock_   
_training you to_   
_resist this machine?_   
_You remember_   
_Starfleet training?_   
_Starfleet-_

_\- Starfleet commands?_

_Yes..._   
_Starfleet exercises?_

_one point seven two_ _five-_

_Does_   
_star_   
_fleet_   
_know_   
_of the_   
_mind_   
_sifter?_

_T_ _hey will when I escape_

_Tell me, how can you resist?_

_Like this_   
_onepointsevenseven_   
_twofourfive_   
_three! Eight! Nine! Oh! Nine! Oh! Five!_

\- his body jerks under the pressure, but he still keeps going

_Five one six_  
 _oh two seven two_  
 _nine, eight, one, six, seven,_ _four-_  
 _AHHHHHHHH_  
 _HHHHHHH_  
 _HHH_  


the scream is ripped from him  
as bludgeons fall on his side

  
_hhhhhhhh_ _..._

_Increasing to level_ _seven-_

_AhhhhhhHHHHHHH_

Kor backhands one of the Klingons beside him.

_He's no good to me dead_

_Sorry sir_

_Any stronger_   
_and he will become_   
_a_ _vegetable-_

_Hmmmmnmmmhng_ _...._

_Turn it down_

_It's down, commander_

_Good_

Kirk breathes.   
He just breathes.

_I can see all your thoughts_

_Vegetable..._

_All your thoughts laid bare_

_Vegetable_

_Answer my question._

_Cabbages-_ _!_

He screams.

_Foolish, Captain, most foolish_

_Foolish,_ _Kor_ _..._   
_.._   
_..._   
_...?_   
_Korbages_

He snickers to himself, as Kor winds down the machine.

"Commander?" The Klingon asks, and Kor raises a hand to silence him.

"Take him back to his cell."


	3. Chapter 3

Spock could feel the torture before he heard it, but only the slightest implications. Jim had done well to shield his mind, burying the soul bond deep, like they discussed.

Still, he aches.

There's a scuffle as Jim's dragged into the cell, and Spock catches him before he's thrown onto the floor. Despite this, he cries out, and Spock realises with horror that he's caught him directly around the middle- and he can feel broken ribs.

He shifts his hold on Jim to his waist, and lowers him as gently as possible. He turns him so he's directly on his back.

Kirk manages a low groan, and his eyes flutter open. He peeks at Spock through his lashes, questioningly.

"You did well," Spock says, as he strokes a soothing hand across Kirk's forehead. "Sleep now."

Kirk grunts, and closes his eyes. "Hurts," he manages, and gestures weakly to his ribs.

"Jim," Spock whispers. _We do not require words to talk._ Their bond is fairly new, and it is easy for The Captain to forget.

_His heart's not in it,_ Jim remarks.

Spock gazes sadly on the broken ribs. _No,_ _Ashayam_ _?_

 _He could have broken me... Level eight,_ Jim manages.

_Sleep,_ Spock wills through the meld.

_Pi is not a rational number,_ Jim thinks, as he drifts to sleep.

_Indeed, Jim,_ Spock smirks. A flicker of amusement.

He contemplates what Jim said. While it's true that ending the mind sift on a lower level was an act of mercy he didn't think the Klingon's were capable of, he assumes that Kor is only keeping the Captain alive until he can obtain more useful information from him.


End file.
